


Lo mejor de ti

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le gusta vivir del pasado, pero es todo lo que él le ha dejado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mejor de ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece. Metanfetamina _) otra vez por darle un vistazo a este fic y corregirme algunas cosas ^^._

¿Naciste para resistir o ser abusado?  
¿Alguien está tomando lo mejor de ti?

Fui muy débil para rendirme  
Muy fuerte para perder.

( _The Best of you - Foo Fighter_ s)

* * *

Dicen que la soledad es un concepto abstracto, sin embargo yo sé que la he palpado; tiene tu forma y hasta puedo asegurar que sabe a ti.

Siempre me dejaste sola. Y no es un reclamo.

Desde que desapareciste con el estandarte de traidor me quedé suspendida en el tiempo, estancada. No podría decir si en el presente, tal vez en los recuerdos que coseché a tu lado; y odio vivir del pasado, pero es todo lo que me has dejado Gin. Y no es un reclamo.

Quise creer en ti; una parte de mí nunca dejó de hacerlo pese a todas las heridas. Intenté entenderte pese a que tú mil veces me decías que no debía pretender hacerlo, sino aceptar lo que eras.

Tenías una particular forma de ser que me mantenía atenta y prendida a ti. Una particular forma de desenvolverte para con todo y con todos. Cuando apenas nos conocimos éramos unos niños; o al menos yo, porque no podemos hablar de edad cronológica cuando hemos vivido tantos años.

Fuiste mi primer y único amor. Y lo lamento tanto, porque ese sí es un reclamo. No te permito Gin, que me quites la ilusión de volver a amar, pero tengo tanto miedo. Ya sé que no va a volver a pasarme, en primer lugar porque gracias a ti aprendí una gran lección, sin embargo después de haber amado y padecido por ello no me quedan fuerzas para volver a intentarlo. Este tipo de amor tiene la potencia suficiente para darte vida o para matarte en vida.

Cuando nos conocimos no entendí muchas cosas de ti, pero me dejé cuidar, me dejé curar y me dejé conducir. Tomé tu mano sin titubeos, con una confianza ciega en tu persona. En ese entonces siempre me decías que algún día volverías a donde pertenecías, yo no entendía por qué tenías esa obsesión con querer escapar e irte siempre a _ningún lugar_.

Y cuando te ibas tenías la maldita costumbre de no avisarme. Me quedaba, tal como me sucedía después y ahora, estancada; a la espera de tu regreso, cual novia enamorada que aguarda por el retorno del marido que ha ido a la guerra a morir.

Pero siempre regresabas, y siempre me reprochabas el que yo no te creyese capaz de volver. ¿Lo hacías por mí? ¿Yo te retenía? Hoy veo que sí.

Te hiciste guerrero y nunca supe tus razones, yo sólo te seguí.

Una vez, apenas ingresamos al Gotei Trece, me dijiste algo que en su momento me desconcertó:

—Un guerrero debe ganarse la mano de una dama.

Creí que era una de tus tantas incoherencias; tenías una manera tan divertida e inusual de ver la vida y las relaciones. Te gustaba estar rodeado de gente y simpatizar con todos, pero al mismo tiempo no permitías que nadie llegase al fondo, no abrías todas las puertas y te mantenías constantemente a la defensiva, escondido detrás de una encantadora sonrisa. Como si tuvieses un horrible secreto que ocultar.

Yo me daba cuenta porque en cierta forma a la única persona que le permitías ir más allá era a mí. ¿Te sentiste culpable o responsable de lo que me pasó?

—Lo he decidido, voy a convertirme en shinigami… y cambiaré las cosas para que esto acabe. Sin que Rangiku tenga que llorar. —Quizás esa vez lo insinuaste pero yo era demasiado inocente para comprender todo lo que implicaría a futuro.

Ese día me contaste la leyenda del guerrero que va a pedir la mano de la mujer que ama, pero que por ser indigno ella lo rechaza ocasionando su muerte. El relato en sí no es desgarrador, sino tu manera de contarlo e incluso su final.

" _¿Por qué?_ Le pregunta el guerrero. Ella le responde: _mi amor es para un hombre, no para una bestia con forma humana que desconoce el honor, el deber y todas las creencias que yo más aprecio. ¡No eres digno de mí! ¡Ni siquiera de vivir!_ La flecha atraviesa su alma. Con un grito se sumerge en el abismo, en el que luchó por tanto tiempo para no caer… y aunque vive, su alma ha dejado de existir"

Nunca me gustó ese relato, pero desde que me lo narraste no lo he podido olvidar. Juro que lo he intentado, pero ahora todo cobra un matiz tan diferente y esos recuerdos que quiero —y debo dejar ir— se empecinan en perseguirme y hacerse parte de mí.

Sé que llorabas por las noches cuando dormías, nunca me atreví a consolarte en ese entonces. No te conocía, no al menos de la manera en la que los humanos suelen hacer, esa que lleva tiempo, años, vivencias. En realidad —en este momento deduzco— nunca llegué a conocerte del todo.

No importa cuánto buscase lograr que tus sonrisas fueran verdaderas y no falsas. Lo supe siempre Gin, a mí no podías esconderme tu pena. Desconozco las razones, hay muchas cosas que no sé de tu pasado y que ahora nunca sabré. Me ocupé de encargarme del presente, era lo único que podía hacer; pero tampoco lo logré.

Siempre me decías que lo mejor era ser lo que éramos sin resistirnos. A veces me enojaba tu conformismo; yo prefería luchar, salir adelante. Ahora veo que si lo conseguí fue en parte gracias a ti, pero tú… tú te quedabas atrás, siendo lo que eras sin mostrar resistencia.

Una noche, cuando todavía éramos estudiantes, volviste cubierto de sangre. Te pedí razones incluso sabiendo que no me la darías. No eras la clase de persona que da explicaciones. Sólo te limitaste a decirme:

—Somos agresivos por naturaleza, Rangiku-chan. Y nos gusta. —Te desnudaste ante mí sin ningún tipo de pudor, ya no existía algo tan vano como eso entre nosotros. —Cuando hay necesidad sabemos lastimar.

Una parte de mi sabía que habías acabado con aquel que me lastimó, pero preferí ignorar esa sensación. Como solía ocurrirme contigo prefería mirar hacia otro lado, no cuestionarte, dejarte ser. De cierta forma así aprendí a amarte y nunca fue mi intención cambiarte. " _No intentes comprenderme_ ", mas yo estaba empecinada en hacerlo.

—Espero que no hayas hecho nada que te condicione para tu rango —te reclamé.

Vestido con una yukata te acercaste a mi lado. No debías estar en mi habitación, no debías, pero siempre te colabas en las noches y te ibas antes que el sol hiciera su entrada triunfal.

—Al contrario —dijiste acariciando mi mejilla. Lo confirmé: definitivamente esa persona no existía. No hizo falta preguntar.

Desde que nos conocimos siempre decías que el estancamiento era una forma horrible de morir, no del cuerpo, sino del alma. Y te maldigo por eso, porque yo estoy estancada en recuerdos, en momentos del pasado, y ya no quiero seguir así.

No era una princesa de un cuento de hadas, Gin. No tenías que salvarme de nada ni de nadie, a fin de cuentas las heridas te ayudan a crecer, a madurar y a cambiar. Para bien o para mal, pero siempre hay un cambio. Porque lo sabemos: el estancamiento, lo inmutable, no es bueno para el alma. No la hace crecer.

Y te maldigo Gin, porque de todas las personas y de todo aquello que intentaste protegerme, fuiste tú el que trazó las heridas más profundas en mí. Esas que el tiempo no sana, ni tampoco otro amor.

Dicen que no es bueno aferrarse a las cosas materiales, ni al pasado, ni mucho menos a las personas. Pero yo me aferré al único sentimiento que me mantuvo cuerda y con vida: el enojo. Cuando te revelaste como un traidor finalmente no intenté entender tus razones, me limité a despreciarte por serlo, porque era más fácil para mí que intentar comprenderte.

Nunca logré hacerlo.

Más allá de todas las cosas que los demás dijeron en ese tiempo siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que pese a todo tú me habías amado. Que si alguien podía hacerte regresar era yo, porque siempre volvías por mí. Me dejabas sola pero tu presencia permanecía acosándome como un fantasma.

Dolió, fueron los peores meses de mi larga existencia pero, Dios, nunca he crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y lamentaba que no pudieras estar ahí para verlo, para ver cómo me desprendía de mis vestimentas, de tu dominio. Sé que en parte te lo debo a ti, no sería quién soy ahora de no ser por tu partida. El problema es que mi actual yo es apenas una sombra borrosa de la Rangiku que fui en el pasado. Soy más fuerte, pero me hice más rígida incluso por dentro.

Tal vez era el destino, pese a que no creo en él. Todos los seres con raciocinio buscamos la felicidad, y yo creía que esa felicidad sólo podía ser posible a tu lado; sin embargo al verte morir me di cuenta de que nuestros caminos finalmente se separaban, por y para siempre. No había marcha atrás.

Me sentí aliviada. Sí, por extraño que suene: saber que no te tendría más me ayudaba a valorar todo lo que habías hecho por mí, resaltando lo bueno y encubriendo lo malo. Porque al final debe tener más peso lo bueno que lo malo. Has cometido muchos errores pero nadie es digno de arrojar la primera piedra, menos yo.

Sé que no estoy completamente sola, eso me lo demostraste tú. Sé que no soy la única que padece lo mismo. Veo a los ojos de Hinamori y percibo el mismo dolor, su silencio hiere y corta el aliento. Cuando habla, y pese a sus sonrisas, uno sabe que ya no es la Momo que todos conocíamos. Ella tiene al capitán Hitsugaya, yo tengo a muchos amigos a mi lado… y no fue hasta que tú me diste la espalda que no reparé en toda la gente a mi alrededor, que me sostuvo y contuvo, aun sin saberlo.

Gracias por eso, porque aunque sentí que me quitabas todo al irte así, fue al contrario: me demostraste que sin ti la vida continuaba, me ayudaste a ver quién realmente estaba a mi lado.

Que todos te despreciaran logró que me compadecieran. Odio la lástima, pero necesité de ella para poder salir de este abismo.

Una vez te dije que en algunas ocasiones debíamos ser egoístas para lograr la felicidad. Espero que en tu egoísmo hayas sido feliz, creyendo que rescatabas a la princesa o que le devolvías eso que le había sido arrebatado. Espero que no te hayas sentido solo, sobre todo cuando dudé de ti.

—" _Al final… no pude recuperar lo que te quitaron_ "

Me pediste perdón y esas fueron tus últimas palabras. Sin embargo no puedo perdonarte, una parte de mi no puede hacerlo del todo. Siento que me has arrebatado media vida y es tan intrincado de explicarlo. Viví aferrada a ti la mayor parte de mi existencia en el rukongai. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que no estás? Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más tú fantasma va a seguir acosándome.

Pese a haber recorrido el mismo sendero compruebo que definitivamente nuestro letrero de llegada no es el mismo. Y me ha encantado viajar contigo más allá de todas las lágrimas que derramé en el trayecto.

Siempre me echabas la culpa de quererme; eso me hacía sonreír, me hacía sentir querida por ti. Pero hoy compruebo cuánto pesa en verdad eso, porque es tu culpa que hoy yo me sienta así. Te apoderaste de mí, en ese entonces sólo quería estar contigo y acompañarte a donde fueras. Ahora tengo que resignarme a la idea de que nunca podrá ser así.

Creo que el problema es que nunca nos dijimos adiós. Y es hora de abandonar el único amor que he tenido.

La soledad cobra forma; tiene tu sonrisa y huele a ti… un aroma único e indescriptible; porque como Momo suele decirme _¿Se puede describir el olor del jazmín o de la tierra mojada por la lluvia?_ Hueles a invierno, a noches frías, a madera crepitando en el fuego, a sangre ya seca y acumulada por el tiempo.

Sabe a ti, sabe a traición. De un gusto tan amargo y picante que te ahoga y te cierra la garganta. O quizás sólo es el llanto que reprimo, quizás sólo es el grito que callo.

Ya no soy la niña que aguardaba por ti, mi príncipe azul. Ahora soy una mujer que no cree en el amor incluso luego de haberlo conocido. Me cierro al mundo, porque no puedo evitarlo. Y no debería echarte la culpa a ti por esas heridas, yo te permití lastimarme de esa forma. Deberé aprender de mis errores y seguir adelante creyendo en que todo esto me servirá a futuro. No quiero vivir en el pasado, me rehúso a hacerlo. No puedo permitir que me hagas esto, porque sé que soy mucho más fuerte.

Me has mellado de una forma que no se borra ni en mil años. ¿Sabes? Ahora, aferrada a los objetos que me atan a tu persona, cuando en realidad todo en el Seireitei me recuerda a ti, me doy cuenta de que hubiese preferido quedarme con la imagen de un Gin traidor. Eso me hubiera dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, herida pero firme. En cambio no puedo más que sentarme aquí, aprovechando la ausencia de mi capitán, con las únicas dos cartas que me escribiste en antaño, tratando de entenderte.

Sí, a veces sigo insistiendo. No puedo simplemente aceptarte como eres, Gin, no pidas imposibles. Es poético y romántico decir que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por mí. No me pidas que te dé las gracias, que si alguien me ha herido en esta batalla has sido tú.

¿Algún día podré sonreír y decirte que todo está bien; que no debes preocuparte más por mí y que es hora de que descanses en paz?

* * *

**Fin**

**  
**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Sí, los que también leyeron (como Kitsune) "Alguna vez…" verán también que es el mismo Gin. Le tocaba a Rangiku (y a mí) hacer catarsis. Pese a que Gin nunca fue santo de mi devoción, tengo un amor-odio con el personaje y sufrí mucho su supuesta muerte… supuesta porque en realidad nada aclara que ha muerto. Matsumoto en el manga habla de que "desapareció", y eso es muy distinto a "morir". Me gustaría ver el manga raw para asegurarme de la palabra en cuestión; si alguien sabe dónde conseguirlo que me avise._


End file.
